


𝚆𝙴 𝙴𝙽𝚃𝙾𝙼𝙱 𝙽𝚄𝙺𝙴𝚂 𝚄𝙽𝙳𝙴𝚁 𝚃𝙷𝙴 𝚂𝙴𝙰

by ANONYMOUSSS



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: Androids, Blood and Violence, Cyberpunk, Dirty Talk, Dystopia, Gang Rape, Heavy Industry, M/M, half man half machine, roboRussia, the renaissance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANONYMOUSSS/pseuds/ANONYMOUSSS
Summary: 𝚅. 𝙴. 𝙽. 𝚄. 𝚂.“人类的利益高于一切，牢记我们的责任与公敌。”元素注入：赛朋，文艺复兴，帝国重工第一次尝试的题材。大概是个浪漫故事（？）反正这里没啥人看我先丢上来了。主露中，一点仏英仏。
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), 仏英仏, 露中, 黑三角 - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. 𝙻𝙾𝙾𝙼

•┈┈┈┈┈ 𝙻𝚘𝚘𝚖 ┈┈┈┈┈•

人类的梦想，从坐着飞船驶向宇宙的那一天就迎来终结。

黑色的海洋，黑色的沙滩，黑色的土壤，和黑色的人类。这个世界竟挤不出来一点别的颜色了。 

一个包着破布头巾的男人急匆匆地走过一栋又一栋废墟，这些瓦砾在坑坑洼洼的土地上堆起一座又一座小山。他只露出来一双滴溜溜乱转的棕眼睛，它们嵌在两个黑洞洞的窟窿里，神经质地四处打量。他瘦得可怕，佝偻着难看的腰身，却异常灵活，像条大老鼠从黑压压的街道上窜了过去。

他在躲避黑暗里伺机而动的活人，和那些没有感情的杀人机器。还有你所看不见的威胁，那些弥漫在空气中、氧气里，让人时时畏惧恐惧的杀人凶手——辐射光。

如果是在上个世纪末，他很乐意把你邀请到他漂亮的小洋楼里，给你沏茶倒水，像个十足的好人家介绍自己的身份。他叫本，姓阿德勒，家住洛城最繁华的地段，紧挨着最大的商业购物中心，从阳台能眺望远处最先进的鸿光高塔。

但是现在，没人在乎这些。 

瞧吧，这片曾经最繁华的大街上连个活物都看不见了。

整条街、整个世界都没有声音，安静得宛如一片巨大的坟场。只有那些遗留的高科技大楼和地上躺着机械“尸体”宣示着旧时代的辉煌。

人类从曾经大放光彩的“超前文明”退化为地球上一群怎么都不肯死去的旧日病毒。

本钻进一个旧时代留下的老防空洞里，他摸着黑下了一段楼梯，来到一个破败的入口，上面挂着一块用烂木头做成的牌子，几个霓虹导管组成了一串歪歪扭扭的字迹——“塞维知俱乐部”*。

本已经饿了十几天了。他早已透支了所有的良心。他偶尔会嫉妒那些仍有食物吃的婊子，却也时常庆幸自己不是女人。

他拍了拍自己干瘪的脑袋，跺了几下脏兮兮的水泥地，和脑子里的小人儿进行了一场毫无意义的决斗。

最终，他还是推开了那扇乌黑的大门。

里面站着一群黑漆漆的人，他们像一群大乌鸦围在一张桌子前，那上面摆放着一锅红腻腻的肉汤。所有人都沉默地互相审视着。本朝他们走了过去，挤进那些人之中，再也没了分别。

他们脱下了自己的衣物，裸露出爬满黑色闪电般病斑的皮肤。有的人则要更严重些，他们身上没有一块好肉，脓疱烂疮引来了一群长着翅膀的肉虫，他们不得不偶尔哆嗦两下好甩掉那些贪婪的啃咬。

众人皆是一脸苦相，黑色的尘屑挤进苍老的皱纹里，把那一张张面容描绘得更加丑陋。他们在忍受了三十年的辐射后仍未死去。 他们是这个时代最为不幸的对抗者和掠夺者。 

“我太饿了。”

角落里的人发出一声难听的低吟。你甚至无法分辨出那究竟是不是人类的声音，它太难听了，又苦又涩，比拉磨的病驴还要苦楚。

“我太饿了。”

另一个角落里传来了一声死气沉沉的附和。

本不知道这些人的名字，甚至这个世界上的所有人都快忘记自己是谁了。名字是毫无意义的东西，死亡如影随形，连他自己都不知道会死在哪时哪刻。全人类都在被各种各样的死亡威胁追杀。本也不关心死后的世界，他生得丑恶，死又如何。

于是，他听见自己的喉咙里也挤出一声同样难听的干嚎：

“我太饿了。”

所有人都能看见那锅里飘着年幼同类的残肢和脏器，它们被炖成一锅热乎乎、腥酸的红汤散发着诱人的臭气。

他们被饥饿和辐射病痛折磨成似人非人的可怖怪物，却仍然不愿意做喝第一口汤的人。他们窘迫地互相观察提防，僵持在这里仿佛过了一个世纪。

门外冒冒失失闯进来一个男人，他跑得很急，猫着腰喘得像个破风箱。他先是瞥了一眼那碗肉汤，饥饿使他的理智挣扎了一会儿，然后装作没看见一样，把眼珠子又转了回去。

他喊得像只被踩着脖子的野鸭：“疯疯癫癫的男人捡到了，黑色的，什么金属！他吃了！他好了！”

他挥舞着拳头，像是害了疯病，飞沫甚至溅到了那口汤里。但屋里的所有人都听懂了他的话。

他们神情恍惚互相推搡着冲了出去。门口那块烂木头挂牌被撞到地上，踩了个粉碎。

☺︎ 蜂巢*——萨伦洛弗 ☺︎

他听见身体里传来小小的笑声。

< 𝙷𝚒, 𝙱𝚎𝚊𝚞𝚝𝚢.>

漆黑的雄鸡露出一个友善的“笑脸”。

他揉了揉酸涩的眼睛，听见它们发出咯吱咯吱的声音。等到眼睛中的白雾散去，他总算看清了这个世界。

“你们是谁？”

他浑身赤裸，瘫坐在地上仰视着面前身着黑色机械铠甲的二人，其中一人戴着雄鸡头盔，另一人则是雄狮，上面的黑色水晶屏闪烁着霓虹般的光芒。但是当时的他并不知道这两个外形究竟意味着什么。

<你晕倒在这里，你还记得发生了什么吗？>

“不……”

他什么都不记得了，大脑仿佛已经生了锈，在这一瞬间他意识到他连自己是谁都不知道。他迷茫地对着二人发呆，看着他们的头盔上不断闪烁出霓虹般的像素字体，像刚被从保育箱里抱出的婴儿，他困惑又恐惧，糟糕地把他们认作了父母。

<好吧，我们会把你带回去。这里很近。>

两个黑色的“机械人”互相对视了一眼。雄狮向他伸出了一只手。

他下意识伸出手握住了它，贴在冰冷的金属上面，感受到一阵奇异的共鸣，然后猝不及防地被黑色的利刃扎穿了掌心。

他来到世界上学会的第一件事是疼痛。

喉咙里模模糊糊挤出几声气音，他压抑着痛苦抱着流血的手掌在地上蜷成一条受伤的幼犬。

<脉搏：103/min 血压：150/90 >  
<尽管还没有进行扫描，他的身体确实是人类，伴有轻微辐射感染的痕迹。>  
<血液分析：“王”。>  
<这个男人隶属于“白鸽”，十年前就失踪了。>  
<该死，他的档案怎么会残缺。>  
<年龄推断至少30岁，但是——>

他被那头“雄狮”揪着黑色的长头发拎了起来，他颤巍巍的双腿艰难地维持着平衡，像只刚学会走路的雏鸟。他低下头的时候才发现，自己的肉体上爬满了黑色闪电状的病斑，他不知道这意味着什么，只是隐隐约约觉得这种情况出现在人类的身体上十分不详。至少在这一刻，他的脑子里出现了“死亡”的概念。

对方观察着他年轻的面容，第二次向他伸出了手。

他委屈极了，棕金色的眼睛难过地望了对方一眼。他像个犯了错误的小孩，在心里衡量了半天孰是孰非，犹豫了一会儿后，用那只停止流血的手握上了对方的掌心。

他在对方的搀扶下被带入了人类最后的堡垒，曾经的蜂巢之一——萨伦洛弗。

同样穿着机械设备的守卫者手里举着奇怪的红色荧光柱状物，对着他的身体从头到脚扫描了一遍，然后他看到那根光柱的颜色变成了黑色，便被安全放行进入那扇足有二十个他那么高的大门（他的小脑袋里还没有成熟的测量概念）。

之后他们三人走过了一段布局单调的走廊。尽头出现了一群披着白色斗篷的机械人把他们团团围住。

其中一个人拎起了他的手腕，手里举着针筒似的长方形注射器，梯形的一端抵住他的皮肤。对方说，可能会有点疼。

他想了想，举起受伤的手心给对方看了看，问，像这样吗？

那个人没有回答他，他有点不高兴。

随着一阵轻微的刺痛，他的皮下植入了一颗小小的黑色芯片，对方解释说它可以提供很多帮助，包括抑制他身体中的辐射感染。

然后他们又进入了一扇大门。此刻他才明白，原来这才是真正的入口。这里有一望无际的夜空般的吊顶，由妖艳霓虹组成的黑金帝国。

门后的世界对于他来说是一个前所未见的庞然大物。他是闯入人类卧室的一只小小昆虫，如若没有身边二人带领他前进，他将很快掉入那些深不见底的漩涡，再也飞不出这里了。

“欢迎来到萨伦洛弗。”甜美的人类女声自头顶的监视器中响起。

路边那几盏高清透明的大屏幕里滚动出由黑色生物粒子组成的文字，上面清晰地显示着：

人类的利益高于一切，  
牢记我们的责任与公敌。

旁边还有一张设计得十分精妙的宣传海报，上面闪烁着一个白胡子老头的影像。他的笑容慈祥，五官端正得恰到好处，令人心生亲近的感觉。那双睿智的眼睛正温柔地凝视着你。

当然也可能是在看着所有人，因为这些高科技大楼的每条缝隙里都挤满了他的电子海报，铺天盖地。你可以直白地从这个电子世界里感受到人们对这位老人的狂热崇拜。

小虫子先生好奇地盯着那个陌生的老人，问另外两个人这是谁。

他们解除了头盔与后颈传感器的衔接电路，机械衔接的位置散发着负离子气味，飘出几缕过热的蒸汽。他们在他的大呼小叫声中摘掉了头盔，露出了属于人类的面孔。

左边的年轻男人怀里抱着“狮子头”，面容瘦削，浓密的眉毛沉重地挂在那双翠绿色的眼睛上，正抿着薄薄的嘴唇。尽管他的五官十分英俊，却依然显得有些刻薄。

另一边的男人气质更加成熟，留着一头及肩金发，一双漂亮的淡紫色眼睛旁点缀着笑纹，不修边幅的胡茬平添了一份独特的魅力。

“那是亚伯拉先生，伟大的联盟主席。”胡子男人解答了他的疑惑。

“等等，你们是人类？”他忽然醒悟，那些他碰到的机械人，自始至终都是一群人类。

“操，这个人是傻子吗？我从没见过有人失忆把常识也丢掉的。”

“因为，因为你们从来没在外面说过话。”他小声地辩驳着。

“亚瑟，耐心点。特障人士在被筛选前也拥有人权。我的名字是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。这个脾气不太好的人叫亚瑟·柯克兰。”

“名字？”他又一次困惑了。他的大脑里正飞速运转着，试图把那些出现短路的错误解决掉。

“是的，名字。人人都有名字。”弗朗西斯对这位不停冒出问号的外来人出奇的平和。他能拥有这样一副好脾气多亏了他身边的友人。

他有点着急，是啊，人都有名字，他怎么能没有呢。

“你的档案里显示你叫王，以后便这样称呼你吧。”

“等等，不行。”他的大脑里划过一段乍现的记忆，他没能抓住那道一闪而过的影子，但总算从几近报废的脑子里掏出点有用的东西，“我想要叫耀，我喜欢这个字。”

“那就叫王耀吧。”亚瑟对于这个人抱有莫名其妙的敌意。这不怪他。这里的人类都对蜂巢外面的世界充满警惕，尤其是如流星般突然坠落到这里的人。他面前的这一个。这不正常。

这个黑眼睛、黑头发的漂亮男人来到人类世界的第一天，被随意“分配”了一个名字。

“你似乎到现在都没有意识到，你并没有穿衣服。”亚瑟扫视了一下他面前的裸体，不予评价，“即使是现代社会，我们可以接受这样的存在 ，但是很少有人类可以丢掉羞耻心。很少，但也不是没有……算了，我就直说了吧，你真像个该死的仿生人。”

王耀眨了眨眼睛，他在一瞬间从这个叫亚瑟的男人身上感受到了尖锐的恶意。他困窘地摸了摸自己的手臂，伸出十指反复瞧了瞧。

“仿生人？你讨厌仿生人。它们是你们、是我们的公敌？……可是这具肉体很美好，我不会为此感到羞耻。”

王耀握了握手指，露出一个有点羞赧的表情，他在试图讨好对方。这种神态一般只会出现在人类生长发育阶段中的第六七个年头。

“嘿，好吧，弗兰克，”亚瑟发出一声怪笑，他用胳膊肘推了推弗朗西斯的肩膀，“我想你找到了一个志同道合的密友。”

“闭嘴，柯克兰。”弗朗西斯从背包里扯出一身花里胡哨的衣物，塞到了王耀的手上，“这是我新买的衣服，卖给你好了。你记得欠我十加特*。”

王耀捻了捻手里的布料，很舒适，暂且让他忽略了它们令人眼疼的色彩。他慢悠悠地套在了身上，发现大了不少。他无法接受自己因为这样的东西变成了欠债人。虽然他还不知道十加特究竟大概是多大一笔金钱，也不知道如何挣钱。有钱才能换来面包，这是小孩子都知道的道理。

“谢谢，我怎么才能赚来钱？”

“别急。我们还得带你去外来人口登记局，以及职业规划所。”弗朗西斯安抚了可怜的小家伙。

他们三个人坐上一艘银亮亮的小型飞行器，沿着空中悬浮的轨道驶向一栋高耸的政府大楼。

“登记局？那个部门还存在吗？已经至少三年没在外面的世界里碰到过活人了。今天会遇到他，要么是他的运气足够好，要么就是我们的运气非常差。真麻烦，我一点也不想摊上这么麻烦的事。我想立刻从开拓者辞职，申请去格兰维尔大街的餐厅里做帮厨什么的。”亚瑟喋喋不休地抱怨着，他从没考虑过别人的感受，任何一个人。

“你的职业测试结果显示你这辈子都做不了厨子，放过你自己。几点了？”

亚瑟拍了一下胸口的传感器，紧接着，头盔上的电子屏在虚空中投射出彩色的界面，左边陈列着一串繁复的图标，中间则显示着几个硕大的数字。

“八点，亲爱的。我错过了晚饭，而且白鸽要交班了，别让我碰到他们，我已经够倒霉了。”

弗朗西斯难得没有反驳他。蜂巢里的所有人，都不希望碰到白鸽。他们是负责维护治安和平的战士，包括里面的世界和外面的世界。他们取代了旧时代警察这一角色。谁都不会想没事碰到警察，这个时代的监狱可没那么讲“人权”。

王耀在后座上沉默地听着他们的对话。他的注意力被窗外五彩斑斓的世界抓走了。这架飞行器的座椅很柔软，他的屁股像贴在一团软塌塌的棉花垫上。唯一不满的是飞行的速度有些过快，他没办法好好观察周围的世界。他发现无论走到哪里，都能看到亚伯拉的电子画像，无孔不入，以及那串早已侵入他脑海中的宣言：

人类的利益高于一切，  
牢记我们的责任与公敌。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *塞维知俱乐部：Savage Club，由于饥饿而出现的食人文化。
> 
> *辐射病：世界范围爆发的核战后，幸存的人类躲进地洞，却被饥饿和辐射折磨得生不如死。人类身上出现不同程度的病症，因人而异。第一阶段为全身蔓延的黑色病斑，脱发，记忆消退，脑神经受损，此过程一般持续很长一段时间；第二阶段为内脏与皮肤溃烂从而导致呕血，这个阶段持续很短，很快就会跳入第三阶段；第三阶段，死亡。
> 
> *蜂巢：人类依靠能够抵御防辐射的黑色金属建立起的封闭堡垒。曾经有三个，现在只剩下最后一个。
> 
> *加特：货币单位。
> 
> *开拓者：去外面世界执行开采资源，标记地图，寻找生物等任务的部门。
> 
> *白鸽：维护世界和平的部门。内外部轮换制度。外部在晚上执行任务，去外面的世界肃清仿生人。内部则负责治安巡逻等琐事。


	2. 𝙻𝙰𝚄𝚁𝙴𝙰𝚃𝙴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 白鸽欢迎你。
> 
> 好吧，这句话听起来或许是个真心实意的祝福。

•┈┈┈┈┈ 𝙻𝙰𝚄𝚁𝙴𝙰𝚃𝙴 ┈┈┈┈┈•

这栋建筑与周围的大楼格格不入。

它更高，更漂亮，且通体漆黑，连玻璃也是。它或许更像一个信号塔，而不是一栋政府大楼。它身上硕大的电子屏幕上播放着亚伯拉先生的画报，这次稍微换了个角度，是一个清晰完整的半身像：他伸出两根手指，在额角的位置敬了一个礼，又用拳头轻碰了一次心脏，最后指向了远处一颗恒星。

王耀皮肤上的病斑已经逐渐褪去。那颗小小的芯片十分有用。他学着亚伯拉的样子完成了这一套并不复杂的动作，心中涌出一股怪异又颤栗的情绪，轻飘飘地流向身体里的各处角落。

“快过来。”亚瑟催促道。

王耀听话地跟了上去。还能怎么办呢，他还什么都没学会呢。

路边有两个穿着黑色制服的人，胸前别有一枚电子徽章，霓虹色的白鸽正扑打着翅膀飞舞。他们的身材健壮，面容严肃，正押送一个瘦小的亚洲男人走了过来。犯人脖子上戴着黑红色的电子拘束器，嘴上蒙着一圈冷金属质感的嘴套。

“他犯了什么罪？”王耀好奇地问。

于是弗朗西斯询问了那两名巡逻警，他们报出了一条长长的编码和刑法，最后念出了一句“非正当思想传播罪和蔑视最高领袖罪”。弗朗西斯点了点头，他大概已经想到这个犯人将要面对怎样的刑罚。

亚瑟与弗朗西斯带着他进入一个外形独特的电梯里，透明的玻璃环绕着四壁，让人十分没有安全感。

王耀踏入电梯的时候，他看到头顶的监视器亮了三次红灯。

这里更像是一间小小的太空舱，带着他升上摸不着看不见的宇宙，帝国版图缓缓铺成一卷画毯，漂浮在他的脚下。玻璃里倒映出他年轻的面容，眼睛里填满对生命的激情和渴望。

叮——

王耀听到一声清脆的提示音。他以为已经到了正确的楼层，转过头来时，发现电梯里进来了两个人。

他们身材高壮，身覆黑色机甲，手里抱着头盔，与亚瑟和弗朗西斯二人的打扮如出一辙。唯一不同的是，他们肩头浮现出巨大的霓虹白鸽，以及背后和腰间别着的重型武器。身量稍高一些的男人手里拎着的火箭推进炮比他的小腿还要高很多，咚的一声戳在地板上。

这就是战争世界的魔法扫帚吧。

亚瑟毫不掩饰地啧了声舌。

“晚上好，先生们。”右边的男人有一头璀璨的金发，眉眼带笑，他毫无顾忌地冲所有人打了声招呼，尽管他没有收到任何人的回应。显然他本人也不在意。他只顾着把自己的好情绪发泄出去，至于别人会怎么想他也不在乎。

进来的两个人结结实实堵在电梯门前，背对着他们。所有人都不再说话，这里的空气沉默得可怕，除了亚瑟手中的打火机发出的咯哒声。

王耀好奇得要命。但他没办法在一间封闭的电梯里询问另两个人，这似乎不太礼貌。而且看起来他们这一晚上已经受够解答他的困惑了。

他侧头小心翼翼地观察着那两个人。

他们都比他要高挑。他不得不微仰起头，探过身子。他先是偷偷瞧了一眼那个有着灰金色头发的阴郁男人，对方斜睨了他一眼，那双紫幽幽的眼睛冷漠得可怕。

这个人真讨厌。

王耀被吓坏了。

于是他又偏过头换了一个方向去观察另外一个人。那个金发碧眼的大男孩察觉到了他的目光，冲他笑了笑，俊朗又清爽。于是王耀也跟着笑了起来。

“你喜欢他们？”亚瑟不合时宜地插话打断了王耀的傻乐，“最好不要。你要知道全人类都拥有属于自己的一份遗产。”

“每个人？”

“是的，除了他们，还有仿生人。”亚瑟指了指前面背对着他们的两个人。

“为什么？”

“因为‘白鸽’的人死得最快。”亚瑟说完抿着嘴笑了一会儿，没人知道他为什么要笑。他吐出几口烟，把电梯里的空气污染得一干二净。

“我什么时候能拥有这个头盔？”

“等你通过智力和移情测试的时候，当然还有一些其他的什么。你将会得到分配的工作。所以你不一定能拥有头盔。该死，最好能在十点前把你安排好，宵禁之后出行会很麻烦。我一点也不关心他们把你丢进哪个楼里。”

“我想，我想像他们一样。”王耀犹豫着说出了自己的想法，惹来了所有人的笑声和咳嗽声。

“我叫阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。这个看起来像个坏人的家伙叫伊万——”

“伊万·布拉金斯基。”

“为什么不让我说完？”

“反正你从来没说对过。”

这两个人旁若无人地吵了一会儿。

“你们好，我叫王耀。我今天刚得到的名字。”

“哦，外来人。”伊万扭头看了一眼王耀，弯着眼睛笑了笑，那两扇毛茸茸的睫毛被挤成黄雀身上抖落的羽毛。他伸出冷冰冰的左手，隔着精密的机械轻轻贴了一下王耀的后颈。

“你想和我们一样？你的这里——这里会被填进一串复杂的电路设备，直接刺激你的大脑皮层，痛得你想哭。但没人会救你。”伊万收回了手，笑意未减，他漫不经心地瞥了一眼电子显示屏上的数字，“白鸽欢迎你。”

于是，这个电梯里没人说话了。

叮——

直到那两人走出电梯，身后留下两道鸽子形状的霓虹光影。

“再见，先生们。”阿尔弗雷德挥了挥手，没有回头。他仍旧在向全世界宣告自己的好心情，而不在乎那些人有没有回应他。

“我觉得他根本不需要做移情测试了。他的脸红得像个傻小子！”半晌，弗朗西斯憋出一声怪叫，像一只真正的高卢雄鸡。

王耀一直到坐在那张测试椅上才冷静下来。他注意到刚刚那个男人在说话的时候口腔里隐秘地闪烁着银亮亮的东西。他不确定那是什么，毕竟在他的认知里，人类的嘴巴里不应该有金属物质。

他有点搞不懂。如果他的大脑是台电子仪器，此时应该正忙着散热。他可以分析出一些赤裸裸的恶意，比如“我恨你”、“去死”、“仿生人”，还有一些最粗俗的脏话，但这些全都不包括刚刚那个男人所说的话语。它们看起来相似，但又不尽相同。“痛”是不好的东西。

白鸽欢迎你。

好吧，这句话听起来或许是个真心实意的祝福。

负责测试的人是个卷头发的年轻女人，她正在因为加班而感到不悦，而且这个外来人总是在走神。尽管面前的男人有张出色的脸蛋儿，但这并不能成为她加班的理由。牢记旧时代的格言，遵循亚伯拉先生的指引：永远不要背叛工人阶级。

“最后一个问题，说说你对人类的看法。”

王耀望着头顶的监视器，它像一颗独眼巨人的血红眼珠。同时在对面的玻璃窗口正有一把离子冲锋枪指着他的眉心。

“人类很珍贵，很脆弱……我们很复杂，每个人都非常复杂。试图搞懂另一个人的想法，大概是人类社交的第一步。”

红灯亮起，他的测试结束了。

王耀出来的时候电子显示屏的时间停留在九点五十九。他的心情很好，脸上洋溢着显而易见的喜气。然后他发现门口只剩下了弗朗西斯。

“柯克兰先生呢？”

“抱歉，他说要赶回去睡觉……但是你我都知道他根本不是为了睡觉，他妈的，他才不会，他从不会老老实实听话。说起这个，他曾经犯过罪。”弗朗西斯忽然变得情绪激动，他发动了飞行器，示意王耀进去，“给我看看你的门牌。”

“什么罪？”王耀钻进座椅里，扣好安全带，递去那张新领到的长方形电子门卡，背后闪耀着那句老生常谈的宣言。

“杀人，杀人罪。”

“谁？”

“他自己。这个男人真的不可理喻。但是有什么办法呢，他又死不了，他的生命体征，我们所有人的，都时时刻刻被监测着，包括白鸽那群短命鬼…… 但是亚瑟不能做厨子，白鸽也不行，所以他死不了。”弗朗西斯捏紧了方向盘，他的眉头皱了起来，整个人笼罩在一种娴雅的忧郁之中，“我只好看着他，让他别死的太快。你的职业测试结果是什么？”

“那个卷头发的女人说，我可以选择去当帮厨和酿酒人。她夸奖了我的味觉和嗅觉，我想这还挺值得骄傲的。”

王耀看着这座人类帝国中的霓虹逐渐熄灭，只剩远处几盏闪烁的照明灯，如夏夜萤火虫的小屁股，孤独又明亮。这里没有黑夜与白天，它是撕裂了天地从上帝手中夺得的人类方舟，仅有人类自己制造的虚假的永夜。

“你真了不起。”弗朗西斯由衷地赞叹道，“杀几个仿生人，在这个时代算不了什么。大家都想扭断那些该死的电子人的脖子，但是好的厨子，那可太难得了。这个世界上的大部分人都在糟蹋珍贵的食物。我可以去做厨师，我有这个选择，但是亚瑟不能，所以我只能陪着他。”

“嗯。但是最后我选择去白鸽，我的力量测试显示我可以。”

“什么？”弗朗西斯扭头震惊地看了一眼王耀匀称甚至有点瘦弱的身材，连飞行器也在空中摇晃了两下，“为什么？”

“因为那个男人，”王耀停顿了一下，想起了那个人的名字，“伊万说白鸽欢迎我，我猜这是一个邀请？或许他想和我做朋友。而且，而且还有琼斯先生，他看起来人很好。”

弗朗西斯僵住了几秒钟。那双明亮的紫眼睛呆滞地望着远处的路标，他明白亚瑟为什么不喜欢王耀了。因为这个人确实有点迟钝，某些方面，像个该死的仿生人。他搞不懂王耀是怎么通过移情测试的。但王耀到底还是通过了不是吗？这不是他的职责，他是开拓者，这与他无关。牢记我们的责任，朋友。

“好吧。但是阿尔他……算了，反正你也不一定能碰到他们，你的搭档绝不会是那两个人之一，那对你来说，可能有点过于刺激了。但不管怎样，别死的太快，亲爱的。”

“我知道，人类很脆弱。我不会轻易死去。”王耀捏了捏自己的手心，很柔软，很温暖，令他感到安心，“所以，我把这身衣服还给你，能不能就当我没有欠你钱？”

弗朗西斯笑了起来，他发现这个人虽然有时候没那么机灵，但并不傻。

“没门儿。”


	3. 𝙻𝙰𝚉𝚈𝙱𝙾𝙽𝙴𝚂

•┈┈┈┈┈ 𝙻𝙰𝚉𝚈𝙱𝙾𝙽𝙴𝚂 ┈┈┈┈┈•

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯有一对儿布偶娃娃，小时候捡来的螺丝钉凑成了两对儿眼睛，型号大小还各不相同，几根软导管编成了金色的头发，看上去过分滑稽。有时候它们会扮演他的父母，有时候则是兄妹。

阿尔弗雷德是这个时代普遍存在的孤独的个体。他是一颗精心挑选的精子和卵子的结合，在生殖部门，科学家们往魔法瓶里挤了点奶黄色的营养液，然后在人工保育箱中等上这么几个月，噼啪！人类，似乎就这么简单。

他与其他胎生的孩子一同生活在教育部，直到成年后被分配到白鸽一直工作到现在。不出意外的话，他会一直重复这样的生活直到死亡。

每个人都有他应尽的责任，任何人，每个人类，无一例外。

亚伯拉先生的话语即是弥撒之声。

阿尔的美梦被早上固定响起的全民广播吵醒，伴随着忒弥斯甜美的口号声，他艰难地扒开了自己眼皮。他对着怀里搂着的破布娃娃说了声早安，显得有点弱智。

窗外掠过一道飞艇的黑影，透过扩声器的女性电子音也变得忽近忽远。

昨夜的仿生人狩猎并不顺利，他累得连后颈处的电路连接线都没有拔掉。他用脚尖踢了一下墙上翘起边角的纸质海报，这可是稀罕货！这个时代的人们都喜欢看那些五彩斑斓的电子画报，这种纸质的东西变得像食物一样稀缺。但阿尔很喜欢这种旧时代的遗物。 

那张海报是一颗神秘的土红色星球，周围还有几颗卫星或者恒星加以点缀，上面印着几个非常显眼的白色古英语——“马尔斯”。值得关注的是，角落里画着一艘银亮的宇宙飞船，上面坐着一个正在向他招手的宇航员。

这就是属于阿尔，这个人类的全部生命力。

他知道旧世界的人们还未来得及完成这个伟大的太空计划。他便想当然地继承了这一夙愿，并开始了漫无目的的想象。对于他来说，宇宙或许是深不可测的黑洞，人类想要进入宇宙，就像一只陆龟义无反顾地一头扎进大海里。

但是总要有人上去看看不是吗？

那个人为什么不能是自己？阿尔自鸣得意起来。

他早晚要踏上征程。但是，怎么去？去哪里？他一概不知。黑金时代的资源有限，能够维持人类的生存已是极限。他从外面那片黑乎乎的世界捡到了旧时代的杂志，铅墨印刷出的“宇航员”和“宇宙”，比辐射感染还要迅速地占据了他全部的热情。有个蔚蓝色身穿红披风的英雄人物，占据了一片版头，名字叫“超人”。他站在宇宙中心凭空而立，甚至不需要宇航服，俯瞰着一颗蔚蓝色的星球。阿尔并不知道那颗星球的名字，但是如果以后有机会飞向宇宙，他定能找到它在哪里。

我怀念明日之城，和昨日之人。

为了人类的明天，为了旧日的梦想，他必将成为一名优秀而坚定的战士，扫清这个世界上的所有障碍。

虽然这一切不过是场空想。

阿尔撑起上半身，小心翼翼地撕开了那张海报的一角，逐渐露出那张隐藏在海报下面的兔女郎写真。那是一个金发碧眼的美女，嘴角有颗黑痣，笑容放荡又自由，性感又丰满的身材能够满足所有男人的幻想，当然阿尔也不例外。

但这种女人在这个时代可找不到。

她们美丽又健康，却比野兽更加恐怖。她们有权利拒绝任何一个男人，也有权力阉割所有男人的欲望。那些女人多数在更加高级的政府大楼里工作，充当全人类的头脑发挥她们职能。

而大多数男人，则像他一样，这是他所能拥有的极限。

偶尔有女人主动和阿尔约会，但她们大多缺少生育的欲望，而自然，她们都不会和他做爱。她们美丽，性感，但不会和你做爱！她们的贞洁属于人类同盟。肉体的结合意味着结成牢靠的家庭组织，任何人都不能背叛组织与联盟。

一想到此，阿尔会逃得比女人更快。

好了，来解决一下人类最渺小的欲望吧。

他解开皮带，拉开了内裤边，准备好好疼爱一下自己的肉体。但这场有悖于亚伯拉先生教诲的行动被一连串急促的敲门声打断了。

他泄了口气，浑身没力，胯下的性器软得像一块死肉。难道，男人连射精都不行了吗？他把那张星球海报重新按了回去。

拉开门时，发现是一个熟悉的女巡逻警。她先是伸出两根手指在额头敬礼，然后握成拳头捶了一下胸口，最后指向了远方。胸前徽章上的霓虹白鸽顺着她的手指飞到了阿尔的鼻子尖上。

完成这一套虔诚的动作后，她的眼神逐渐找回了自我。

“您好，琼斯先生，希望我没有打扰到您休息。上级指示您这个月要到内部轮休，我负责接应您的工作和体检安排。”

“操！”阿尔没能管好自己惹祸的嘴。

“您刚刚犯了民法第一百二十五条人格侮辱罪，我有权向您收取处罚二百加特币，以示警戒。”女警的脸蛋儿年轻又漂亮，甚至还有个不错的屁股，但她不会和你做爱。

阿尔咬了咬槽牙，不再说话。他听见窗外飞艇上忒弥斯甜美的女声总算完成了今晨的播报。

“……为了人类，为了至高无上的联盟主席，牢记我们的责任与公敌。早安，祝你们工作顺利。”

☺︎ 教育部 ☺︎

“孩子们，早上好。”

王耀以成年人的身躯，挤进八九岁孩童的课桌和椅子之间，多少有点勉强。但是除此之外，这个教室里也没有其余的容身之处。

他从弗朗西斯那里借来一个头绳，总算免受长发的困扰。虽然他很想剪短发，但考虑到他既没有工具也没有钱，便只能作罢。联盟中的一切刀具都需要申请才可以获得，他现在并不具备这份资格。

当时间显示为早上八点的时候，王耀被窗外的广播声叫醒了。他并不确定现在究竟是不是早上。毕竟在这片漆黑的穹顶之下，没有太阳，也没有月亮，只有漂亮的霓虹灯永不缺席。那么有人规定现在是早上，那便是早上吧。

他被人带到教育部，学习人类联盟的知识，倾听亚伯拉先生的指引。

“我们的地球，是一颗黑色的行星，很遗憾，它不能发光，所以我们要自己创造光明。但或许我们本可以生活得更加美好，因为我们生来就是这颗星球的主人。”讲台上是个穿着白色制服的年轻男人，又瘦又高，面容和善，他带着一副圆形镜片的眼镜，手里捏着一个遥控设备，在这间昏暗的教室里播放着一个立体影像。当他每次从光影里抬起头看向众人的时候，那两个圆形镜片里都会反射出两道凌烈的冷光。

“仿生人在上个世纪策划了一场战争，我们至今仍未抓到它们的首领。它是上个世纪的鬼魂，但是我们仍然要记住它，是它向这个世界投下了第一颗核弹。很遗憾，孩子们，旧时代的人们并没有团结起来，为什么呢？”

“因为没有亚伯拉先生的指引！”

“没错。这场阴谋导致了全世界的人类陷入疯狂的战争年代，人类互相投掷的蘑菇云持续了半个世纪，辐射感染差点毁了这个世界上的一切生物。但是！但是有人发现了，这种金属——”瘦高男人操控立体影像变换出一种黑色的金属物质，“它解放了全人类。这一切都是亚伯拉先生的功劳，他团结起幸存的人类，建立了人类同盟，我们才能得以生存，延续生命。那么，现在我们要接受一场洗礼。”

王耀看到影像变成了一片红色，它出现在这间黑暗的教室里，瞬间让他的眼睛不舒服地眯了起来。缓了好一会儿，他才发现那是由血液构成的屠杀。

画面上的仿生人披着漆黑的战服，裸露着近乎人类的面孔。它们是一群没有感情的杀戮机器，看起来更像是在执行一项输入的程序，对剥夺的人类生命视而不见。而战场上由尸体砌成的堡垒是旧时代人类最后的防线，战场上的遗孤则被辐射感染的同类分食。但这种画面并不多，更多的画面是在轮播着仿生人对人类的虐杀。

王耀看得并不认真，大多数时候在观察身边的孩子。那些年轻稚嫩的面孔上交织着狂热与憎恨，他们双眼中弥漫的血色并不比立体影像逊色。或者说，让王耀真正感到害怕的并不是那些看得见摸不着的栅格，而是沉浸在这片恨意之中，心底漏出的困惑和恐惧将无限熵增。

“打扰了。”

门外响起了敲门声。天花板上的灯光如昼，发出嗡的一声鸣叫，黑暗的教室重归光明。

教室里走进两个巡逻警，其中一个人王耀恰好认识。

阿尔弗雷德的眼睛底下坠着浓重的黑圈，他看起来有些疲惫，但是依然爆发着可怕的能量。他做了一套敬礼的动作，在周围孩童们热烈的欢呼声中走到了讲台前，电子白鸽在那些小脑袋瓜上不知疲倦地扇动翅膀盘旋。

“先生，下午好。根据您体内的芯片记录，您在上周三下午两点二十八分，曾经说过这样一句话：

人类是伟大的、可悲的，如果能够早日团结起来，正视真正的敌人，我们将不会在今日、在这片密不透风的穹顶下苟活。

以上。请问，情况是否属实？”

瘦高男人在巡逻警面前变得胆怯又猥琐，他调整了一下鼻梁上的眼镜，神经质地抖了一下脑袋：“是的。”

接下来是那两名巡逻警对这个男人轮番上阵的诘问。

“人类因何而可悲？”

“我们……我们的同胞遭到惨无人道的屠杀。”

“人类真正的敌人是谁？”

“仿生人！”可怜的男人稍稍挺直了一下背脊，两端肩膀如开合的蚌壳向两边舒展，他看起来重新拾起了自信。

“那么，让人类团结起来的人是谁？你是否对现在的人生感到不满？”

“啊！”他忽然大叫一声，缩着身子像是一只濒死的野狗发出嚎叫，“我们的救主！亚伯拉主席！我热爱我的生活！我不会感到任何不满！”

“可是这段话听起来即是在否认亚伯拉先生的指引，否认人类当今社会的文明，你在亵渎历史。”阿尔弗雷德掏出一副镣铐，无情地拴在那个男人的脖子和双手上，“艾尔伍德·麦奎尔，您触犯了刑法第一百零三条和三百二十条，我想您应该知道是什么。收到上级的指令，我有权逮捕您。”

王耀直到此时此刻才知道这个男人的名字，但他不认为自己能记得住它。

当麦奎尔先生被带出教室之后，阿尔弗雷德发现了那群孩子里的王耀，这很难不注意到，毕竟就算王耀再怎么年轻瘦弱，他也已经是个成年人的模样了。

那双蓝色的眼睛望着王耀，在几分钟之前还在一丝不苟执行公务的男人此刻露出了一个明朗的笑容，无声地打了个招呼。

在临走前，阿尔对着教室角落里一个扎着羊角辫的女孩表达了敬意：“感谢您的支持。”

“人类的利益高于一切！”那个女孩学着阿尔的样子做了一套标准的敬礼，“牢记我们的责任与公敌！”

于是，王耀意识到，麦奎尔先生之所以会被逮捕，不光是因为电子芯片的秘密监视，也多亏了更早之前学生的贴心举报。

☹︎ 公务食堂 ☹︎

“我觉得我还没准备好。”

王耀摸了摸后颈新植入的电路接口，边缘的皮肤仍然有些肿胀，令他异常难受。自从来到这里，他似乎总在品尝各种各样的疼痛，他再也不憧憬那些表面上看起来帅气的机械装备了。这好吗？这不好！他愤恨地咀嚼着嘴里的面包，含含糊糊地抱怨出声：“我还没搞明白里面的世界发生了什么，就要被送到外面去工作了。”

“我觉得我有必要提醒一下你欠了我多少钱。”弗朗西斯敲了敲面前的桌子，他有点激动，因为今天没能抢到他喜欢的鹅肝，心情变得很差，“你必须得去工作，不然你要被追究责任变为边缘人，你不会想知道他们最后会被如何处理。”

“处理？可是，可是我是人——”

“闭嘴。”亚瑟稍显严肃地打断了王耀的蠢话，但很快又幸灾乐祸地笑了起来，“你当初就应该去做个厨子，而不是去和那群疯子跑到外面到处猎杀仿生人。你得多吃点，小家伙，我怕你瘦弱的身体死得太容易。”

“你在嫉妒，别这样。”弗朗西斯扯了一下亚瑟的脸皮，惹来对方恼火的骂声，尽管这个动作从很小的时候双方就已经习以为常。

“你们好，”阿尔弗雷德的声音自王耀的头顶响起，一如既往充满活力，“关于你对白鸽的评价，我否认你的诽谤，亚瑟。给我尝一口新出的曲奇饼干我就原谅你。”

阿尔的手比他的嘴巴更快。他从亚瑟的眼皮子底下夺走了一块饼干，咬了一嘴的棕色渣子，看起来十分邋遢，但他本人并不在意。他抹了抹嘴唇，露出一个有点傻气的笑容，提醒王耀：“我想你很快就会见到你的搭档了，别害怕，他人还不错。他可是白鸽里最有人情味儿的家伙。”

那天晚上，王耀正抱着黑漆漆的头盔坐在床沿上发呆。那是一颗一点也不凶猛甚至轮廓异常可爱的兔头，尖耳朵又长又直，看起来十分机灵。如果没有链接他后颈的电路，头盔上就不会发射出犹如毛发般的粒子。老实说，他还是很喜欢它的，但不知道为什么当亚瑟和弗朗西斯看到它的时候笑得那么可恨。他回想起之前在立体影像里看到的仿生人，觉得它们的外表看起来比他们这些“人形动物”还要更像人类。

锃光瓦亮的金属材质反射出他呆滞的黑眼睛，他忍不住凑近了瞧瞧，想看看自己的瞳孔究竟在哪里。就在他全神贯注地浪费着时间的时候，门外的世界响起了机械电子音和听起来十分不耐烦的敲门声。

开启房门的时候，那里站着一个通体覆盖着漆黑机械铠甲的高大男人，他戴着一副散射着黑色粒子的头盔，从头到脚笼罩着一股沉甸甸的压迫感。

那颗公狼头上的显示屏亮起了一串像素文字，彩色的霓虹光与肩头的电子白鸽交相辉映：

< ♪ 𝙻𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝙱𝚞𝚗𝚗𝚢, 𝙾𝚙𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙳𝚘𝚘𝚛 ♪>

好吧，这想必就是白鸽里最有人情味的人了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *最后那句英文其实是“小兔子乖乖，把门开开”。
> 
> 以下是我的抱怨：
> 
> 好沉闷，一点也不好看。我好烦。
> 
> 以及，大部分英文我选择了自己喜欢的字体，我也不知道大家能不能正常显示出来。不过反正也没什么人看，算了orz。


	4. 𝙻𝙸𝙲𝙴

•┈┈┈┈┈ 𝙻𝙸𝙲𝙴 ┈┈┈┈┈•

王耀拘谨地抱着头盔，脚后跟贴着墙壁站在角落里，他这副样子倒真的像只兔子了。而那个全副武装的大家伙闯进了不属于自己的地盘，散步一样观察着这栋狭窄的空房间。

“你的生活糟得像狗屎。”

从头盔里传出闷闷的批评声，它透过一些电子设备的介质传播显得有些失真和一丝耳熟，同时还伴有一些意味不明的白噪音。

然而王耀没有理由反驳他。他这间卧室里除了一张床什么都没有，总不能两个人一起屁股挨着屁股坐在床上吧，这真是怪异。噢，确实有点糟糕。但这只是一时的窘迫！只要努力工作他将会迎来一笔可观的收入，可以用来购入他喜欢的东西（顺便还清那些讨厌的欠款）。说不定还可以存钱买一只货真价实的宠物，不是市面上广告里宣传的那些电子动物，而是有血有肉会生老病死的动物，尽管它们贵得要命。但它们值得！毕竟在这个连人类都被登上濒危物种名录的时代，健康的动物繁殖可不容易。王耀对于未来的生活总是充满难以自持的憧憬。

“您有宠物吗？”

他忍不住问那只看起来凶神恶煞的狼脑袋。

对方摘下头盔，脖颈里飘出几缕白烟。那是伊万·布拉金斯基，曾经在电梯里看到的男人。他甩了甩浓密的灰金色卷发，露出一张不好惹的面容，热腾腾的蒸汽恼得他像条真正的狼狗呲起了牙齿。

“有一只杜宾犬，活生生的。我很喜欢它。”他垂下眼皮望着地板，似乎是在回忆那只狗的模样。

王耀在脑子里搜索了一会儿，然后失望地发现自己根本没见过这种狗的图鉴，不禁充满好奇。他打开电屏，搜索起了资料。然后看到了一只体态优美，四肢修长的黑狗，它的耳朵很独特，尖而挺立，有点像在教育部看到的影像资料里的古埃及神明。

“它长这样吗？”王耀指了指空气中的霓虹光影。

“不太一样，那些资料里是旧时代的模样，现在已经见不到了。它的耳朵是下垂的，因为没有剪耳，也没有剪尾巴。这里有一个组织叫动物保护协会，”伊万双手握成拳头并拢于胸前，做出一个被逮捕的姿势，“只要我忘记给它少做一顿饭，就会被邻居举报，然后阿尔弗雷德负责把我丢进改造局或者监狱里。另外，人类也属于被保护的条目之一。”

“它叫什么名字？”

“阿尔弗雷德。”伊万吐字清晰，字正腔圆。

“什么？我的意思是，狗的名字。”王耀被这个答案搞得有些糊涂了。

伊万又重复了一次。甚至在“r”的发音弹了一次舌。虽然现在已经不会刻意去区分人种，但他作为一个曾经的外来人口，仍然保留了一点东欧人的口音。

王耀暂且放弃去思考这个名字的巧合和深意，情愿相信这是那两个人关系好的证明。不得不说，经过半个多月的生活，他比刚进入蜂巢的时候要聪明多了。很久之后他得知这条狗是阿尔在最初成为伊万搭档的时候送给他的。

“不说这个了，穿戴好你的装备。我们今天要清扫的范围已经在你的地图里标注出来了——在你的左手腕内有个红色传感按钮，感谢开拓者吧。”伊万那颗四处乱转的脑袋终于肯扭回来，紫眼睛正牢牢钉在王耀年轻的脸庞，“出发前，我还有个问题，我们的敌人是谁？”

王耀将快要溜出嘴边的口号又咽回了肚子里，那几个早已烂熟于心的字眼儿变成了干巴巴的刀片划疼了他的喉咙。窗外的照明灯透过玻璃，在二人之间割裂出一条无限延伸的月亮河，他与伊万相隔的距离明明很远，他却觉得有什么脱离控制的东西正从对方的阴影里一跃而出，无限逼近他的脚尖。他对这个人，或者说是这个人背后的秘密产生了恐惧。那一瞬间他变成了一本分文不值的薄书，他正挖空心思想要填满那些空白的纸张。王耀的右眼皮跳了两下，他明白，这个答案很重要。他必须慎重对待它。

然而对方并没有留给他足够的时间思考。

“算了。”伊万没有等到王耀的答案。他从桌子上拿起一个人工培育的水果。它的颜色有点不自然地偏紫，全身没有任何一个斑点，完美得像颗无暇的玻璃球。鬼知道这个玩意儿究竟是什么基因培养出来的东西，但它依然算得上是个奢侈品。他咬了一口果子，甘甜的汁水流入口腔，填满齿缝，令人心情大好。

“至少，有个道理大家都懂。”伊万将那个印有专属牙印的苹果举到了王耀的眼前，翻转手腕掌心朝下，然后松开了五指，“引力总是牢牢抓住我们每一个人。”

王耀有些狼狈地接住了夏娃的果实。

他讨厌他。

这个“苹果”花掉了他（实际上是欠款）三十加特，约等于一整天的工资。这是他打算留给自己的夜宵，现在已经跑进了狼肚子里。他毁了它！

狗屎！

王耀学着伊万的口气，在心底骂了一句脏话。他一边盯着那个人结实的背影，一边恶狠狠地啃了口果肉。他定是把它当作了一颗紫彤彤的眼球。

走进那间半透明的电梯，正如他们第一次相见的时候，唯一不同的是他们此刻有了同一个目的地。在这栋楼的中间位置有一层起降装置，名为阿苏卡*，这是唯一一个可以连接穹顶的天窗飞向外面世界的地方。

“嘿！晚上好！”

电梯门敞开后，从左边蹦出来一个冒冒失失的家伙，那头耀眼的金发也跟着晃了晃，他看起来已经在这里蹲了一晚上了，膝盖处的制服布料堆满了褶皱，连胸前的霓虹白鸽也黯淡了许多。

伊万巧妙地侧着身子躲开了对方，他的身体虽然高大，却出乎意料地灵活，好似谁也困不住他。他捏紧了右拳，又放松了五指，径直走向驾驶区，连一个余光都没有留给对方。

“你好，琼斯先生。”王耀停了下来，没有跟上伊万的脚步。没人能拒绝这个大男孩的笑容，和它背后隐藏的热情与能量。

“叫我阿尔。”

“你为什么会在这？”

“我总得来看一眼究竟是谁抢走了我的搭档。”阿尔推了一下鼻梁上的无框眼镜，神气地扬了扬下巴颏。他并不近视，他戴着这个累赘仅仅是因为喜欢这种旧时代的产物。

平台上有三五个姑娘凑在角落里抽烟聊天，她们的姿态闲适放松，丝毫没有受到周围一群男人的影响。她们正如这个时代，骄傲而冷酷。那几双漂亮的大眼睛盯着你，但你能够清晰地感受到它们所传达的内容皆与调情无关。她们在扫视你的灵魂，你的思想，扒开你的皮囊，揪出你砰砰跳的心脏，审度你是否对联盟和伟大主席足够忠诚。

有个高挑的女人甩着一头漂亮的浅金色秀发，往伊万的方向瞟了一眼，很快厌恶地转过了头。

“那是谁？”王耀对这种人类之间不经意流露出的独特情绪总是充满好奇。

“娜塔莉娅·阿尔洛夫斯卡娅，一个漂亮妞儿（阿尔压低了声音）。她周围站着的是她的姐姐们。她们和我一样，都是人工培育的人类。”阿尔顺着王耀的目光看向那几个姑娘，只短暂停留了几秒，便转移了视线。

“她……她看起来似乎不喜欢伊万。”

“或许这听起来有点不可置信——毕竟你也知道，伊万这个人有多恶劣，这个男人除了长了张还算过得去的脸蛋儿以外一无是处——娜塔莉娅曾经疯狂地追求过他，那段时间几乎是我和他的噩梦，到哪里身后都会跟着个女人，你知道这在这个时代有多恐怖吗？”

“不知道。”王耀缺德地多了句嘴。

“啧！总之，她当时那副样子确实有点着魔。直到有一天她发现伊万的身体是个、是个，按照旧话讲，他是个残疾！”阿尔挑了挑眉毛，撅起下唇。

“就因为这个？”王耀回忆起伊万的样貌，并没有找到能证明他看起来像个残疾人的证据。 

“没错，因为严格上来说，伊万不能算作一个完整的人类。”

可是在场的所有人无论男女看起来都不怎么喜欢伊万，难道大家都追求过他？

王耀挠了挠头，难以问出口。 

“算了，他回来了，让他给你亲自表演一下你就明白了。”阿尔双手搭在王耀的肩膀上，无视了对方细微的挣扎，将他的身体推到了伊万的眼皮子底下，笑了笑，“伊万，他想看你的仿生部位。”

伊万扯了一下嘴角，哼出一声冷漠的笑意。他用两指玩着额前的卷发，在阿尔提及“仿生”二字时流露出一种隐晦的紧张。

于是，王耀终于明白了阿尔的意思。

伊万的下颚发出几声细小的错位声，仿生皮肤下透出平时难以察觉到的细密的青绿色零件，它们逐渐分成几块切割完整的部分，像昆虫的口器一样缓缓开合，裸露出那些精密的黑色机械构造。他的唇缝宛如裂开的龙吻，除去上下颚相接的部分已经全部打开，露出人类全部的森森白齿。舌头因为失去了支撑而彻底松弛下来，有一根钢钉穿过它中间靠后的位置连接固定着下颚的机械部分，那正是平时王耀看到的像是舌钉一样在伊万口腔里闪烁的金属。唾液与机械润滑液混合的口腔宛如虫族湿漉漉的巢穴，正迎接着属于它的猎物。那双紫眼睛冷漠地注视着所有人。

“你被吓到了？”阿尔笑得更加明媚而显得有些残酷。

“你可真厉害！”王耀眨了眨亮晶晶的黑眼睛，毫不吝惜肚子里的夸奖，兴奋地凑到伊万跟前，轻轻摸了摸他的舌尖，“噢，原来你的舌头是真的。”

这回被吓到的是伊万。他的下颚比张开时用了更快的速度收了回去，以至于差点不小心咬断自己的舌头。

“该死的。”

伊万骂骂咧咧地转过了身，走回驾驶区，不再理会身后的二人，除了有些泛红的耳尖，他表现得与平时一样恶劣。

“不止是下颚，还有左手，右腿，可能还有几个内脏，都是仿生构造。就像那些仿生人一样。所以这里的人都不怎么喜欢他。谁会喜欢一个弗兰肯斯坦的怪物呢？”阿尔一边说着，一边在自己身上比划了一圈，仿佛他已经和伊万感同身受了一样，“但是我不一样。我很担心他，所以我总要看着他才行。毕竟他的身体如此特殊，而且同你一样，曾经来自外面的世界。操，究竟是谁把你们安排在一起的。”

此时，阿苏卡的飞行台上响起了警报声，天空中反复滚动着倒计时的霓虹数字。 

“我得走了，再见，祝你好梦。”王耀冲着伊万的背影追了上去，对着阿尔的方向挥了挥手。

阿尔的笑容直到他们走远后才彻底消失不见，来得快去得也快，就像他本人一样。

“𝐈𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐥𝐢𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐝𝐨𝐠𝐬, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐥𝐥 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐟𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬.”

王耀走到伊万附近才发现这是一架跨斗摩托，机身涂上了油亮的黑漆，上面喷着一个大大的字母“S”，还有大面积的彩色涂鸦——泰迪熊和异形，还真是诡异的组合。引擎发出隆隆鸣叫，震得地面也跟着摇晃起来。

“为什么别人都开飞行器？”王耀环顾了一圈四周。

“因为我没钱。”

“钱都去哪了？”

“买狗粮。少废话，赶紧上来。”伊万捏了捏左手的离合器，机器声催促着王耀赶紧爬上了副驾驶席。

那你还真是个好主人。

“在外面的世界，尽量不要说话，那些机器人对人声很敏感。你今天的任务是——”伊万重新戴上了自己的头盔，黑色的狼头散发出肉眼难以辨识的黑色粒子，电屏重新连接，闪烁出一串文字。

<乖乖跟在我后面，做个听话的哑巴。>

起降台升上穹顶的天窗后，王耀终于意识到了一个问题：摩托车不会飞。

所以当这辆摩托车顺着光滑的穹顶外部飞驰出去时，王耀发出了人生中最凄惨的尖叫。他的肉体被一股神秘的力量轻飘飘地抛出了外太空，而他的灵魂却被遗弃在原地，未来得及跟上那疯狂的速度。直到摩托车顺着一个巨大的弧形起跳台飞了出去，而后重重摔在地面上，王耀才停止了歇斯底里的叫喊。

“疯子！狗屎！”王耀苦闷地叫骂着，声音被风与金属介质撕扯得支离破碎。

“谁？我吗？放屁！”

“放屁！”

于是王耀也学着他回敬了一句。

“阿尔弗雷德从来不系安全带，他他妈站得比我这个驾驶员还要高！从现在开始给我闭嘴！夹起你屁股底下的高射炮，我们要驶出安全区了！”伊万扭头看了一眼副驾驶席，发现对方头盔上的兔耳朵紧紧贴在头盔上，一副受惊的模样。

< 真可爱。>

< 去死。>  
这是王耀第一次用电屏加载出的文字。

他们驶向一片高楼林立的无人区。那些住宅区已经没有任何活人，彻底沦为了一无是处的废墟。可口可乐的广告牌还挂在商业街最高的电子屏上，旁边的海报上有个金发绿眼的女明星，她的皮肤被太阳和辐射光照得黑里泛黄，还有几个破烂的窟窿眼儿正巧戳在她的眼睛下面，那张美艳的脸瞬间变得像蜘蛛一样可怖。现在应该已经没人知道她的名字了。随她一起死去的还有旧时代的人类文明。流行音乐，戏剧，芭蕾舞，电视剧，小提琴，连环画，它们消失得无影无踪。娱乐死了！

王耀听到某栋房子里传来几声变了调子的歌声，它们听起来似曾相识，带着无与伦比的亲切感，占据了你的心灵。他试图用头盔里的资料库搜寻这种声音的来源，结果一无所获。

< 开拓者在这片地区标记了11台仿生人，可是到现在为止我的地图上没有任何生物芯片的反馈。>

<它们消失了。它们去哪了？>

< “R”就在隔壁街区，但是我根本没看到他们的飞行器。>

突然，前方的建筑物里传来了隆隆巨响，一只庞然大物撞碎了那栋建筑，巨大的狗头咬着一具身穿黑色铠甲的尸体，从玻璃渣和瓦砾中钻了出来。那架报废的飞行器被抛到了几十米之外，字母“R”的金属碎片插进了瓦石缝里。巨大的爆破声差点震聋了王耀的耳朵。

伊万及时踩住了刹车，左脚踩地迅速调转车头，开始往反方向行驶。他没有看清那个东西的全貌，但他知道那早已不是人类所能狩猎的仿生生物，它如此不详，以至于令人类生出心底最原始的恐惧。

< 它长什么样子？>

王耀抓紧了腰上的安全带，扭头看了一眼。身体因为惯性被甩在车的内壁。他此刻比从穹顶上飞下来时要镇定许多。

< 三颗狗头，大概50米高，它在追我们。>

那具被扭成麻花的黑色铠甲里渗出血液，淋了一地。怪兽一般的生物将咬碎的尸体甩到了道路的前方，差点砸中疯狂逃命的摩托。野兽的咆哮正贴着车屁股追赶着二人。

< 哪颗头颅里有生物芯片？>

王耀透过黑色的电屏得到了猩红的反馈，快速颠簸的路途晃花了那些霓虹数字。

< 每一颗。>

伊万捏紧了离合器，他早已将油门踩到了底。

< 射击它的前肢，准备降速，交给你了。>

王耀重新将安全带固定在自己的大腿上，扶着车窗站了起来，将那台足有他半个人高的离子炮架到了肩膀上。它的枪眼无情地对准了那该死的怪物。他与它的距离在不断缩短，有时候他甚至觉得那巨大的兽爪已经踩到了他的头顶。

他屏气凝神，在一片扬起的尘雾中观察着那粗壮的四肢奔跑的规律，大脑里计算着炮弹的延迟与目标的运动轨道重合的时间点，在最有把握的那一刻掰动了板机。他被后坐力压得摇晃了两下，迅速卧倒在座位上。随后听见一声巨大的轰响。

那只仿佛从地狱里逃出来的三头犬跌倒在地上，滚到了路边。它不再追赶人类，他们的距离越来越远，对着遥不可及的前方嚎叫，声音凄楚又恐怖，像濒死的野兽发出的啼哭。

< 它究竟是什么？>

伊万没有回答他的问题。

< 白鸽自成立之初到现在已经有几十年，期间一直在不间断地完成仿生人的清除工作。>  
< 但是直到现在人类也没能完成这一目标，甚至仿生人已经更新了至少三次，并生产出了新的型号。>  
< 仿生人不具备人类的意识，他们只是在完成任务的指令。直到今日，人类仍不知道这些指令究竟出自哪里。>  
< 我们的敌人究竟是谁？>

王耀没有回应他。他看着那颗狼形头盔，企图从黑压压的金属下看透那个男人的侧脸。他想象着男人蹙起的眉头，和那双深嵌于眼眶中的紫色眼球，在苍白的皮肤衬托下如地狱冥河中的两团诡火。

他察觉到他对伊万·布拉金斯基一无所知。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *阿苏卡：阿语中的“飞鸟”。
> 
> 写的什么j8我受不了了杀了我吧草


End file.
